Risible Repair-boy and Ruthless Ruler
by Anka7995
Summary: Leo is a lot more than his puns and mechanic personality. Reyna is a lot more than her Praetor and hard-heartened exterior. Join them as they learn about themselves and each other. Leyna. Multichap. Written before Blood of Olympus. Contains spoilers for House of Hades.. Disclaimer: Not Rick Riordan.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: My experience with Percy Jackson fanfic writing is limited to Percabeth only, and plus that was just a one-shot. I shipped Leyna, just for the sake of pairing Leo. And when Caleo came along, I was just a tiniest bit of disappointed. Which was a lot. So I started reading Leyna fanfics in my spare time. And voila, then I started plotting one.

Admittedly, it has been a long time since I read the first four books and the details are a bit hazy. So, forgive me for the minor mistakes.

Follow, fave, review .

In any order you prefer.

Prologue

She was used to being called a cold bitch, or as many referred to as emotionless, ruthless, hard-heartened and the like. She did not have many friends, she hardly had any, and it was all fine with her.

She knew that showing your emotions makes you vulnerable, which makes you prone to getting hurt. She was good at her job of a preator, but at nineteen she knew it was time to retire and give others a chance. She could have always been a legionnaire or part of the New Rome in some way or the other.

She had always imagined her life in New Rome, but now she felt a bit bound by the beautiful and wonderful city.

She wanted to explore, wanted life outside of it.

But if she was being honest to herself, Reyna was just afraid that she would be useless in New Rome after retiring from her position as Praetor.

She knew Hazel would do a wonderful job, alongside of Frank and she needed to step back to let them have their shots.

Another thing she found herself of doing when she was in New Rome, she couldn't help but voice her opinion or demand some changes. So, she did what she found imperative.

She packed her bags and decided to leave for a bigger adventure, namely, college.

It had earned scattered responses from the people she knew and considered her allies, ahem, friends.

But most of them were shocked and surprised.

Shaking her head, she entered her Common English class.

Adjusting to ADHD was difficult but not impossible, especially, if one puts their mind to it. And Reyna had never been the one to back out. The monster attacks were a considerable low since Gaea's defeat and

Admittedly, she had taken English Literature as her major, which was considered as one of the easy ones, but she was looking forward to enjoy the subject.

It was her first day after all, and she had no idea how she was going to feel about the subject.

There's always an option for change, she wondered, but even then she knew that there was no way she was going to give up on a challenge, be it a quest or college.

Of course, she could not be assigned anymore quests, as she was practically an adult, unless, there was a prophecy involving her.

A part of Reyna wanted action, but the other part was perfectly fine with the monotonous life she was to be entering.

Reyna seated herself on the first row.

The room, was painted a shade of light blue, with a white board in front and a chair and desk for professor.

Typical university classroom, she surmised, and flipped open the prescribed textbook.

An Anthology of Short Stories.

She had just made out the title when a voice she hadn't been expecting to hear said, "Praetor Reyna?"

Leo Valdez.

She found herself amazed that she recognized his voice.

Admittedly, she had wanted to kill him the moment he destroyed her city. It was hell of a job to build it back.

"Not a praetor anymore," She found herself saying and she pursed her lips.

Last she had heard, Leo Valdez had left in search of Ogygia, to find Calypso. The girl he loved. He had been gone for good.

Reyna had been envious of Calypso that she gained a loyal and true love like that. And admired Valdez for his determination and devotion.

That had been the end of Reyna's thoughts on the matter.

She had heard nothing further, still a bit miffed at the fact that Jason Grace appeared in New Rome with a new girlfriend on his arm.

She didn't dwell on it much though. Thinking about what ifs, were apparent waste of time. And she didn't bother with them, much.

Leo Valdez, took her reply as an invitation to sit beside her. She rolled her shoulders at that. After the war, only a few people held the Rome and Greek prejudice, Reyna wasn't one of them.

She had been helped a lot by Greeks to save her home, her camp. With the help of Nico she had returned the Athena Parthenos, successfully ending the age old rivalry. And she had to thank Athena's daughter, Annabeth, about whom she had been considerably prejudiced of.

Valdez looked much more mature, had a light stubble on his cheek, his ears were still elfin but not that prominent. He still had an impish expression but it was obvious something had changed.

Curiosity got better of Reyna as she looked at the son of Vulcan and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Studying, Reyna," He smiled, the dimpled smile making an appearance. Surprisingly, Reyna noticed that his smile didn't quite reach his eyes, and they appeared murky instead of the twinkling she had seen previously.

Of course, Reyna had found the never-ending optimism a bit annoying, but somehow, she missed it. Maybe, she was looking for familiarity.

She had felt extremely lonely the past week in her new town.

"I meant-," Reyna began but was soon cut off by Leo.

"Don't sweat, Lady Praetor," He smiled, but this one was rueful. "You don't always get what you want."

Reyna knew that this had nothing to do with the Rolling Stone song, but she found herself saying, "But if you try hard enough, you might just get what you need."

For a moment Leo Valdez stared at her, as her cheeks turned progressively redder.

Then he laughed and his eyes twinkled.

"This is going to be interesting," He said to himself and Reyne rolled her eyes.

She glanced at him and questions bubbled within her. He seemed like a mystery and she wanted to solve it.

Her mind echoed his words.

This is definitely going to be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for all the follows and faves. I am sorry for the delay, but here is the next chapter.

Leo's fingers splayed across the glass-top table of the cafe as Reyna made a coffee, he tapped his fingers in a strange sort of rhythm. Reyna dismissed the idea of it being a Morse code.

He was nervous, she deduced.

Reyna had applied for a job in the very cafe, she was so used to working that she struggled with an empty hour, the bloodshed and the loss of the war made their way back to her conscious and she was a fidgety nervous mess after that.

"What are you doing here, Valdez?" She asked.

She had a strange sort of notion that Jason sent him, but she knew that it was wishful thinking.

She knew too well that she wasn't even in Jason's mind anymore.

"I didn't knew if you were here," Leo said, scratching the back of her neck, she handed him the coffee she had made for him. He paid her and she stood in front of him, the counter separating them, "If you are referring to that."

He didn't seem much surprised to see her in class, so Reyna doubted this but didn't voice her opinions as he chose to continue.

"I couldn't be at the camp," He said, waving his hand dismissively, "Too many memories, too much pain and it was really weird to stay sandwiched between two couples."

"You went in the search of...?" Reyna trailed off her question meaningfully.

"No man finds Ogygia twice," He snapped at her harshly and Reyna was taken aback, she realized that he wasn't going to talk about it.

"So how's Greek camp?" She asked changing the topic.

"It's fine," He snapped again.

"Fine," Reyna said, and turned to leave and attend to other customer it was not really a rush hour and therefore they didn't have any customers, so she chose to clean the spoons because he was not really in the mood to talk and that much was obvious from his attitude.

Leo begrudgingly took a sip of his coffee, and the taste was unexpected, admittedly, he hadn't placed an order to Reyna.

She had made his favorite Choco Latte, with extra chocolate. Strange, he didn't remember telling her or anyone that.

He had been staring at the cup too long, so Reyna asked, "Something wrong with the coffee, you didn't order anything so I made my usual."

"No, no," Leo shook his head, "It's, it's nice."

"Good," She said, and turned again.

He took a deep breath and stared at the brown liquid, exhaling the breath from his mouth he looked at the ex-Praetor.

"I am sorry," He said, "Shouldn't have snapped at you."

"It's alright," Reyna said, with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"I just, just," He stuttered, "Don't want to talk about it."

"Okay," She nodded.

"Camp is fine," He repeated after a long pause.

Reyna hummed indicating that she had heard him.

"They are trying to make a set up like New Rome," He explained, "A safe place for all the half-bloods,"

"Interesting," She said, mildly interested, she would have pegged Leo to stay at the site of construction but maybe the memories were haunting him a lot.

"Jason, Hazel and Frank are advising on how it would run," Leo added. Her face and thoughts darkened at the mention of Jason but she didn't say anything.

"Of course, Greeks are not easily disciplined," He said, and Reyna's lips quirked.

"You know, a tough organization is not really their type," He continued, and she gave him a small amused smile. Which seemed to be a success for Leo.

"Do you ever laugh?" He asked with a confused expression, his brows furrowed.

Reyna would have been offended under normal circumstances but his expression was so genuinely curious that she began to laugh in earnest.

Leo laughed along with her.

"Oh so you do laugh, tough praetor," He observed as she continued to laugh.

College was hectic, something Leo and Reyna realized with a start, time flew by quite quickly. Two months later, it was the time of Halloween.

"Do gods celebrate Halloween?" Leo asked, working beside her in the cafe, his presence had been constant and so the owner decided to just hire him and empty the one seat.

"I think, it is a tradition that Pluto celebrates the death and invites other gods to his realm," She said matter-of-factly, wiping the glasses with a rag, "It is like Halloween."

"You are going to the party?" He asked after a pregnant pause.

"You think?" Reyna asked sarcastically and Leo shook his head.

Over the course of two months Reyna and Leo believed that they knew each other, and had developed a sort of understanding to each other's emotions and attitudes, they were fine until Leo mentioned Jason or Reyna mentioned Calypso or Ogygia.

Peace was maintained.

Reyna found herself laughing more than usual and Leo enjoyed her dry humor. Of course, Leo didn't completely drop his flirt and player attitude but it was toned down in front of Reyna. Reyna was not as uptight around Leo as he had seen her before or Percy described.

"It's on weekend," He said.

Reyna raised her eyebrows and gave him a sideways glance, he was washing the cups beside her, clearly avoiding eye-contact.

"Tell me where you're taking this Valdez," She asked.

"You know," He began, tentatively. Reyna was again surprised at the way she could easily read her emotions, she was not one to dwell on emotions much. "Camp Half-Blood is holding the inauguration party for the new city."

"New Greece?" Reyna asked dryly.

Leo chuckled and said, "They are working on the name, don't pester,"

"Okay," She said, "Where is this going?"

"They have asked me to attend as the member of seven and all," Reyna nodded. So he was telling her, he was leaving for the weekend.

"When will you be back?" She asked, "You can easily take couple of weeks off, the course is all but complete and the semesters are in December..."

He cut her off by asking, "I was thinking will you come with me?"

"What?" Reyna sputtered, she was not ready to face anyone, yet. "I don't know... It would be..."

"You know I hate being the seventh wheel," He prodded. Reyna understood.

One evening when they had been cramming for the test on Fin De Siecle Movement, while talking he had revealed Gaia's words and his insecurities. They still hadn't touched the topic of Ogygia, but Reyna knew that he had found the island but something didn't go well. But she gave him his space.

Reyna knew the answer to his question, the moment he asked. Every bit of logic screamed against the decision, but the daughter of Bellona found herself trusting her heart.

"Okay," She said, "But you owe me, big time."

Leo looked visibly relaxed and smiled, "Sure Your Highness, I might make you some hot chocolate."

Reyna laughed, "I think this would require something more than hot chocolate."

Okay, I can't possibly write a PJO fanfic without including Camp Half Blood, I am sorry for the short length, I had fractured my hand and couldn't type, so, here I am. I will upload the next chapter on wednesday, featuring CHB!


End file.
